


Be It Ever So Humble (There’s No Place Like Home)

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But I’ve got no problem with anyone who prefers to call him Noah, Deputy Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, The Sheriff’s name will always be John in my head, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles and Derek are moving into their own place, but the Sheriff has some reservations about their new neighbourhood...





	Be It Ever So Humble (There’s No Place Like Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a quick little drabble inspired by @sterekdrabble’s prompt words _understand, neighbour, park_. Also, Stiles would like everyone to know that the apartment is _bijou_ , **not** cramped, thank you very much!

“You understand us wanting our own place, don’t you, Dad?” Stiles fretted for about the hundredth time since announcing he and Derek were moving in together.

 

“Sure, kiddo. But did you really have to move _here_?” John responded, gesturing round the cramped apartment.

 

“Okay, the neighbourhood’s not exactly Park Avenue, but it’s not _that_ bad!” Stiles retorted.

 

“Son, I’ve arrested half the tenants of this building alone!”

 

“Then we’ll make sure to only make friends with the other half!” Stiles huffed.

 

“Besides,” he added, as Derek carried in the last box, “I’ll have your favourite deputy here to protect me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to come tell me what you thought of it, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. :-)


End file.
